


【壮环】占有欲

by joannlee



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannlee/pseuds/joannlee





	【壮环】占有欲

“嘶......”四叶环才刚从化妆室走出来，就直接进去了idolish7的休息室。他还是不太习惯这样的衣服，才走几步路迎来的风吹得他胸口凉得很。距离拍摄还有大概一个小时，大家都忙着更衣化妆，此时的休息室只有寥寥几个人。  
“凉死了......”他坐到自己的背包旁边，伸手进去抽出了国王布丁，撕开包装就开始大口吃了起来。  
原本还在滑手机的二阶堂大和抬头就看见自家的未成年的服装，忍不住倒吸了一口气。顺序还没轮到他，这会儿还在干坐着翘脚呢。“我们家阿环真的是色气担当了啊——”  
“同样是未成年居然差了这么大啊......”旁边早就准备好了的和泉三月在和泉一织和四叶环之间来回打量。  
和泉一织领口上被包得死紧，不知道是巧合还是一织自己要求的。被哥哥对上眼的和泉一织咳了一声就转头望向远方，答案不言而喻。  
“不过阿环果然还是适合这个风格，哥我看的有点欣慰啊。”二阶堂大和笑道。  
四叶环吃着布丁不说话，这会儿还没到拍摄时间，被团员这么围观的感觉真的不太好。他早就大致猜到大家的感想，唯独还在外头的逢坂壮五——  
不知道そーちゃん看到自己会是什么表情。  
这才冒出这个想法，休息室的门就被推开。和往常有些不同的逢坂壮五就出现在大家面前。  
“大和，已经轮到你了。”他一进门就只和帮忙带话的二阶堂大和对上眼。  
“壮五也很好看嘛。”大和站起身拍拍身上的灰尘。“那哥去了。”  
“啊，一织我们趁大家还没回来，先给他们买点饮料吧？”和泉三月也跟着站起身，拍拍衣服上的灰尘。“那就麻烦mezzo帮忙等人啦！”  
“哦——”四叶环啃着布丁应下。  
“我知道了。”逢坂壮五笑着点头。“一路小心。”  
大门被打开被关上，四叶环终于把最后一口布丁都咽下，站起身就朝着逢坂壮五走了过去。  
“そーちゃん你觉得我这件怎么样？是不——唔！！”四叶环被一力道猛地一扑，险些站不住脚，他被迫跟着往后退，盯着眼前逼近的逢坂壮五，直到身后‘砰’地一声，他被人压制到了墙角。  
逢坂壮五的脸色黑得可怕。从刚刚进来他就已经注意到四叶环的服装了，只是忍着没有多作评价。直到这会儿休息室里除了他两谁都不在，心中的怒气才一下彻底激发出来。  
四叶环根本没搞清楚究竟发生了什么，眼前的逢坂壮五也一语不发，根本不知道为什么突然变成这样的发展。  
“そーちゃん？”四叶环吓得就要往后推，然而身后只有坚硬的墙壁，怎么躲都无用。逢坂壮五阴沉着脸贴了上来，紧抿着的唇什么也没打算说，盯着人发寒。  
两人的距离一下子缩至零，四叶环原本曝露在空气中的胸膛如今发烫得很。逢坂壮五伸手把四叶环一片迷茫的双眼用掌心盖上，一顿粗暴的吻洒落而下，激得人全身抖了一下。  
“唔！”  
被除去视线的四叶环明显就慌了手脚。他没来得及回应逢坂壮五急切热烈的吻，脑袋顿时断了思绪，他什么都没法思考，双手胡乱在逢坂壮五的身上抓着，直觉告诉他这种时候绝对不能乱来，逢坂壮五动怒的时候总是最可怕的。  
平时的そーちゃん不会这样不分场合做事，更不用说会对四叶环如此粗鲁无礼。他眼前一片漆黑，只能依靠触觉和听觉来辨认此时的场景。唇上的吻似乎热烫得很，能尝到壮五嘴里甜腻的味道。四叶环不再想着逃避，正伸出舌头准备回应，下一秒却被人阻挡，暧昧的水渍声响得更是透彻，一时间填满了四叶环所有的听觉。  
“哈、唔——”  
有什么伸进了他的衣服里。四叶环清晰地感受到这一点，其注意力顺着入侵的异物移动——是そーちゃん的另外一只手，停在了自己的胸膛前......而后胸膛上的一点被人挑弄，四叶环差点就为此呻吟出声。  
“环真的是很会诱惑人呢。”逢坂壮五若有所思地这么说着，眼前的人过于诱人，等到清醒过来的时候他已经把人按在墙上强吻了。  
逢坂壮五没法不去承认，他对四叶环的服装很不满意。早在他还没进休息室之前，听见二阶堂大和所言，心里就已经有些不好受了。他们交往了这么久，逢坂壮五还是没办法控制自己对其的占有欲，他太想要独占四叶环了，尽管连他自己都觉得意外，但这就是无法改变的事实。  
而这回，他是真的忍不住了。  
只是轻轻系在脖子上的黑色领带被人揪了起来，四叶环心下一惊，但仍是不敢挣扎半分。他听得见自己就要跳出胸膛的心跳声、甚至隐约听见逢坂壮五粗重的呼吸，完全不知道接下来会发生什么的四叶环也只能在原地干着急，宛如砧板上的鱼任人宰割。  
被勒紧脖子的他有些呼吸困难，只能在亲吻中的空隙来大口吸气。几乎是窒息般的难受感铺天盖地地袭来，四叶环终于是受不了了，他着急着推开人，剧烈地咳嗽起来，脸都给憋红了。这猛地动作，逢坂壮五被推开，遮着四叶环的手也移开了，使人顿时恢复了光明。  
喘了好久才渐渐缓过来的四叶环再也没配合人的打算了。他想不明白怎么会变成这样的走向。这里可是idolish7的休息室，随时有人进来都不奇怪，逢坂壮五今天是吃坏什么了......  
“你今天好奇怪。”四叶环老实地说道。“不像是平常的そーちゃん。”  
逢坂壮五也知道现在的自己不太正常。他静静地盯着眼前被自己弄得一片凌乱的人，心里居然对此有些窃喜满意。四叶环是属于他的，其他人都不得占有。这样的四叶环才是他一个人的......  
逢坂壮五猛地凑向前去再次贴上人。这次四叶环倒是学乖了，见到人凑上来就要往旁边躲。“等等——要是有人进来！”  
怕的是这个？逢坂壮五心里纳闷。四叶环被人盯得不自在，红着脸默默转移了视线。他不过是一时想不起来该用什么理由来拒绝才好，只能用如此苍白的借口搪塞。眼前的恋人太可怕了，干出什么事都不是意外。他就算极力强迫自己冷静也无效。  
赶紧来个人吧，谁都好！  
逢坂壮五这下是稍微冷静了一些，他垂眸给自己稍微整理了衣领，随后抬手抓着四叶环的手就要往外走。  
“そーちゃん？！”  
虽然离开拍的时间还长，但他们是绝对不能跑到太远的地方的。逢坂壮五依着走廊的指示带着人来到了男厕，什么也不说就抓着人进了一间空厕所里头，手快地把门给锁上。  
大事不妙。四叶环怔怔听着厕所门‘咔嚓’一声锁上，不自觉吓得咽了口水。两人就在这狭小的空间里面僵持着，他甚至能听见对方传来的呼吸声。四叶环比逢坂壮五高了一些，这会儿却缩成一团躲在角落里，可谓十分落魄。  
一时间没人说话，空气中静谧得很。四叶环还在寻思着男厕所里是不是只有他们两人的那刻，隔壁突然一阵拉水声响彻，吓得四叶环缩了一下，跟哥做了亏心事的人一样紧张。  
逢坂壮五倒完全不同，隔壁的动静丝毫不影响他。见四叶环缩成一团之后他俯身凑上，双手把人抱了满怀，强迫着人和自己接吻。四叶环没料到人这么主动，不由得往后一退，小腿一下撞到马桶边缘，猛地敲出了一记闷声。  
“呜……”  
外边一阵脚步声响起，走过了他们所在的厕所外。四叶环一边要顾着自己被撞疼的脚、一边还要在意外边的动静，这边的逢坂壮五还如此强硬地侵犯，搞得人一个头两个大。  
四叶环的吻技向来不算高明，这会儿逢坂壮五不留余地的侵略口腔里每个角落，丝毫没留给人喘息的机会。他越是笨拙地想回应，越是弄巧成拙，嘴角流出了银白的水痕，竟是显得更为色气。  
“唔——哈、哈……”  
四叶环一手撑着墙、一手扶着马桶，整个人被塞在角落。好不容易这吻告了段落，他双颊通红，敞着嘴大口呼吸。  
“以后不准穿这样的衣服。”逢坂壮五同样是上气不接下气，他沉眸对着人如是说道。“这是最后一次。”  
被吻得分不清天南地北的四叶环好不容易回过神来，听闻这句话之后露出了不解的神色。“这件不好看吗？大家都说很好看，我以为你也会喜欢……”他说着说着，嘴巴都嘟了起来。逢坂壮五和四叶环相处了这么久自然知道对方不经意间的习惯，四叶环每回嘟起嘴巴都是委屈难过的时候，就像是狗狗蔫了的尾巴似的。  
不喜欢？他怎么可能不喜欢？他明明喜欢到只想要自己一个人观赏！  
逢坂壮五再次选择了沉默，不发一语地盯着人看。这么诱人的四叶环，怎么当事人一点自觉都没有？他默默叹了口气，撩开恋人因为冒汗而湿透的刘海，并在人的额头上落下一吻。  
“你这么好看，粉丝会和我争你的。”逢坂壮五说。  
“但是我比起粉丝，会先选你。”四叶环回答。“我没办法像天天一样，把粉丝当恋人。そーちゃん是我最重要的人，所以我会先选你。”  
闻言，原本心里憋屈的逢坂壮五竟觉得有些释然，不由得嘴角勾起一笑。“比起国王布丁呢？”  
“……嗯——”四叶环蹙眉，没料到突然迎来了这么一个难题。“そーちゃん比较重要！”  
“这样啊。”逢坂壮五彻底释怀了，心情好了不少。他伸手就覆上恋人身下那硬物，恶趣味地揉了揉。“环君这次这么听话，应该要有一些奖励呢。”  
“哈——奖励？”四叶环没想到自己身下有反应都被逢坂壮五给察觉出来了，掌心隔着裤子碰到的那刻他还是瑟缩了一下，心里泛起不好的预感。  
“嗯，奖励。”逢坂壮五不多耽搁，三两下给人解了裤头，轻轻往下一扯，露出了浅蓝色的内裤。  
“唔？！！”四叶环一惊，下意识地就要伸手把裤子给抓回来。只是没等人得逞，逢坂壮五一下就用单手把四叶环的双手高举过头固定在墙上，让人根本没办法动作。  
这哪是什么奖励？！四叶环有种被人欺骗的感觉，有苦说不出。  
“耐心点。”逢坂壮五察觉到对方的着急，小声说道。他连浅蓝色的内裤都给人撤去，此时挺立的硬物曝露在空气中，因为受了刺激还在巍颤颤的。  
自己的欲望当然也需要解决。逢坂壮五单手解了自己的裤子，同样是充血状态的胯下之物同样傲人。四叶环盯着出神，一时竟忘了挣扎。  
壮五的雄伟之物和四叶环的靠在了一起，没等四叶环发出疑问，两物开始磨蹭了起来，竟有些不知名的快感。四叶环一个未成年高中生私底下当然也自己解决几次，但这次的感觉可谓和之前全然不同，一时间竟沉浸于此。  
“嗯、啊……”他连挣扎都抛之脑后，美妙得无法语言形容的舒适感充斥着他身上各处，他感觉得到炙热发烫的性器来回摩擦的刺激感，使得他不自觉地把被固定在墙上的双手环在逢坂壮五的双肩上，拉近了两人的距离。“そーちゃん……”  
“环君。”逢坂壮五一手握着了两肉棒，同时和恋人发出了舒服的低吟。  
高潮来得很快，四叶环抽搐着身体，原本努力抑制的呻吟再也忍受不住，零零碎碎地从嘴边漏出。他焦急地抓紧了人的肩膀，靴子里的脚趾都弓起，他低吟了几声，终于在逢坂壮五的掌心里释放了出来。  
逢坂壮五也紧随其后射了。皆是大汗淋漓的两人不禁相视而笑，他们还得回去拍摄，这番折腾还真是惹了不小的麻烦。  
“赶快回去吧。”逢坂壮五给人大致清理了一番，凑向四叶环的耳边轻声道。“剩下的回去再继续。”  
“……”四叶环被一句话憋得满脸通红，不知该怎么反驳，有些恼羞成怒。“国王布丁十个！”  
逢坂壮五闻言失笑。“没问题。”


End file.
